brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
White Void: The Memories
White Void: The Memories Is a Visual Novel/Adventure Game by In-Verse. Only for Playstation 3, Wii U and Playstation Vita. Story Decade of 1940's, a young 15 year old red haired boy whose memories disappeared, meets a mysterious white haired man but with his eyes closed, who appears to be a friendly man, and will help him on his road in the White Void World, meeting other characters, and unlock many possible endings. In the second half, in 1950's, the red haired hero will face his early adulthood, but however also the start of the "darkness". It goes across three decades up to 1960's. A time in where everyone is happy, cheery and living in suburbia. Any decision in this game could be the last for a friend or lover's life... Think well before making a drastic decision. According to the writer of the game, the true ending will leave players disappointed, and for a good reason, the True and only ending IS the bad ending, despite the decisions that the player made. Endings * Dead End - True: The protagonist turns himself into the villain after beating the case. * No Malice - Good: The protagonist has a healthy life with Crimson Lady after beating the case. * Suburbia - Bad: The protagonist dies due to overheating himself. * Anyone can Die - Nightmare: The protagonist and its love interest die alongside all the victims. Characters Main * Me/Him/Red haired boy (Julius Caesar Travers): Is a young and curious boy who's in his mid teens when the game first takes place, is very curious, kind and acts like a typical adolescent of his age. In the second half of the game, he's on his mid 20's. * Divine: Divine is a mysterious white haired guy, he leads Him to the many paths of the White Void World, always smiling and is an optimist, however, he's always with his eyes closed, claiming that is he's blind. * Crimson Lady (Melanie Scarlet Blood): She's a 10 year old girl who is trained in a guild without any recess. In general she's very nice but cold. She's 20 years old in the second half. Supporting The Junior School attendants * Freckles: A boy with freckles, bullied by others. (Dies) * Kay: A Loud boy with a hot-blooded disposition. (Survives) * Elsa: The caretaker of the Crimson Lady, Freckles and Kay. A Housewife. (Dies) * Brock Simmons: The teacher of the school, and a undercover Policeman. (Survives) Bystanders * Brian: He's a bald guy and a chain smoker. (Dies) * Smokey: A Greaser delinquent who drinks a lot. (Dies) * Lana: A woman who follows the beatnik fashion. (Survives) * Cecil: Another housewife friend of Elsa and a fun-loving girl. (Dies) * Noelle: A Shoe shiner. (Survives) Dark Tribe Shrine and Suburbia * Arche: A mysterious priestess from the Dark Tribe Shrine, she resembles Serena. * Max: A talking cat doll and assistant of Arche. * Ellis Amador: An adolescent roughly the same age as "Him", he's also a gas station attendant. (Survives) Not related/Others * Douglas Snider: He's a blonde boy and has a curiosity for Music. Younger brother of Nigel. (Dies) * Nigel Snider: He's a black haired boy and likes vintage bikes. Older brother of Douglas. (Survives) * Serena Travers: A relative of Caesar, she's his "babysitter", but She will die in the Opening of the game. * Ronald Sampson: Appears as Cameo as a toddler in the second arc, seen to be happier. * Bronson: A man who will said "Extra" if a major event occurred thanks to the player's decision. (Survives) Theme Song * Mr. Sandman - The Chordettes (True Ending theme Song) Trivia *The red haired young boy is Julius Caesar Aeron; the same thing is that the Crimson Lady is Melanie Scarlet Blood. *The game includes three different yet close time eras, the forties, the fifties and the sixties. * This is In-Verse’s first full Visual Novel. ** And also the First Thriller for the company, because the sub-plot involving the mysterious creature who kills innocent people in the most intriguing way.